Mishap Steals Stuff
Laboratory Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the benches lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table in the middle is a terminal connecting to the main computer of Autobot City. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects that you can't identify. Over in the North East corner of the lab sits a large security coded vault, where all the discoveries deemed too dangerous or too sensitive for general release are stored. While to the North West corner resides one of the Lab's more recent additions. The experimental Cold Fusion Reactor that drives Metroplex's faster than light systems. A number of monitors and display readouts are connected around the reactor, technicians constantly checking the experimental device. Contents: White Book Of Primus Turnover's Corner Cardboard box Beaten Metal box Scanner You take Cardboard box. You take Beaten Metal box. Office of Autobot City Commander Beyond the finely polished silver doors lies the Office of the Autobot City Commander. Since Metroplex's construction, this office has belonged to Ultra Magnus, although it shows a part of him that he doesn't often reveal to the troops under his command. Dominated by the south and east sides of the spacious office is a curved window, showing Lookout Mountain. The view is breathtaking, no matter the weather outside. Beneath that curved window there is a curved couch and accompanying table, built to accommodate those of Autobot size. The fabric looks to be a warm burgundy leather, although it is particularly stronger than leather. Around the office there are some fine paintings, bookshelves with books and data discs, sorted and filed neatly. And near the door, there is a sturdy white desk, with a chair, computer terminal, and three seats around it, two for Autobots, and one for humans. Although spacious and comforting, it is organised, and official looking, with a prominent Autobot seal on both sides of the door. Contents: A Good Book A Good Book Not so much a book as a Datapad containing a veritable library of stories and tales. Magnus will often be found with this in his off-hours. You take A Good Book. Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. ''On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Whirl Bitbucket Giant Post-It Note Washrack Medical Barracks Supply Closet Gumby Medic Did you know it's possible to sidle forwards? Well Mishap knows, because that's just how he enters the Repair bay, his every movement suggesting that he's just there for perfectly reasonable purposes and is certainly not up to anything that requires further investigation. He's also carrying a large burlap sack. Whirl has just come from the lounge about five minutes ago, so, naturally, he has a smallish cube of energon (coughhighgradecough) in his hand. He's idly staring at various patients, eyeing them as if he's waiting for them to just drop. It seems to be creeping out some gumbies, but whatever, he's over it. "Oh, greetings my friend. What brings you here today?" he says in his stupidly cheery tone once he tears his optic off of a sick guy and onto the sack carrying Autobot. "Who me?" Mishap says, visibly starting. "I was in my quarters! Ask Paradigm!" Slowly becomming aware that he isn't being accused of anything, the minibot relaxes, his processor whirring as he searches for an acceptable answer. "Oh, I was just.. looking around, you know. Just checking security." Chromia enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Chromia walks in and finds a seat "hello everyone.." she smiles all around Whirl doesn't pick up on subtle (or not so subtle) hints, so he just nods at that. "That is good," he says, tipping his cube at the minibot. "It is nice to know that we have honest and hard working individuals like you to keep track of our security." "Hello Chromia" Mishap says, lowering the large burlap sack he has over one shoulder, the bag touching down with a heavy sounding CLUNK. "Oh yes, that's me. Mishap, they'd tell me during training. Mishap, you are unbelieveable. And I'd say "thank you sir, but I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Chromia smiles and walks in taking a seat. "I hope all is well today." she says Whirl acknowledges Chromia with a slight nod and then turns his attention back to Mishap, "Oh, and you are modest too! You are just a trifecta of everything good, are you not?" He takes a sip of his drink despite not having a mouth and decides to finally ask about the sack, "So, do you mind if I inquire as to what you have in there?" Chromia smirks "if it's metallurgical samples I'll take them.." she smiles brightly "Primus knows my lab could use more." "What?" Mishap replies, suddenly on edge again. "In where?" Chromia points down "the bag" she says "In there," Whirl says, pointing to the burlap sack. "Heavy?" Mishap's optics flicker. "Oh, this? It's just.. some junk. Nothing important." Chromia smirks "oh my mishap.....you are so proud of everything you do..you tell us lots of things...so helpful ..and then this one thing chokes up your vocal processor? I think not...what is it?" she asks again "Ah, I see. Okay, then." Whirl is a simple robot who's curiosity is curbed with simple responses. Mishap looks confused at Chromia. "Proud? Am I proud? I've never really thought of myself as proud. Have you, Whirl?" Chromia smiles with a bit of a laugh "I meant no harm by it mishap" Whirl shrugs. He doesn't know Mishap at all. "Your apology is accepted" Mishap replies graciously, picking up the sack which he still hasn't divulged the contents of. Fireflight pokes his head in the door, inadvertantly bumping against the corridor wall as he does so. "Hey, what's up - more sacks of mystery parts?" You say, "No no, this is just.. just stuff."" Chromia blinks "Is it a dead insecticon?" Whirl just takes another sip of his drink, having already lost interest in the bag and whatever is inside it. Chromia smiles "cause that would be ...um sweet" she says using the word Jazz tought her the night before. Mishap sighs. "Look, if you're going to pester me about it.." Mishap upends the sack, dumping the contents onto the floor. You drop A Good Book. You drop Cardboard box. You drop Beaten Metal box. You say, "There. Just stuff." Chromia blinks "awe I wish it was a dead insecticon..." Whirl stares. "Did you..steal all this?" Fireflight bends forward a bit, eager to get a good look at all the stuff. "That isn't another one of those Primus books, is it?" Quickswitch enters the medical bay. Quickly, the Sixchanger transforms to hovercraft mode and slithers over with interest, "Oh, hey guys. What's all this?" Chromia stands "I have to get back to work I'll see you all later." Chromia moves west to the Lounge/Observation Room. Chromia has left. "What? Steal? No!" Mishap says. "I'm.. doing an excercise in internal security. It's ridiculous how.. insecure this place is." Whirl bends way way waaaaay over to look at all the cra-er, stuff Mishap dumped. "Ohh, I see. That makes perfect sense." He straightens himself back out, "Good job, my friend! With you on the job, this place is sure to be one hundred and ten percent more secure!" He nods, "What do you think, Quickswitch?" "I agree, what with several obvious examples--letting that Junkion back in, not dealing with the saboteur as I suggested--even letting humans have the very run of these halls, like some strays--and our very leader somehow raplaced," the hovercraft 'visor' glows. "Exactly!" Mishap says, begining to shovel the junk back into his burlap sack. "That's exactly what I've been saying all along!" You take A Good Book. You take Cardboard box. You take Beaten Metal box. Fireflight guffaws at Mishap's complaints about security, "Nice remodel, Red Alert." He pauses, "I guess you got a point about the Junkions, though." Whirl tips his drink back and guzzles down some more of it. "I have mixed feelings reguarding the Junkion race," he says. "...That remains uncertain," the assault unit informs its fellow Wrecker, eyeing the strangely uptight Mishap with a hint of suspicion, "Dossiers need to be checked, discipline tightened. What is your designation?" it inquires of Mishap directly, not recognizing the other unit. Yes, Mishap is JUST like Red Alert. "Best not to mention this stuff to anyone though. It's part of the excercise" the maroon and beige minibot replies, give Quickswitch his very best innocent expression. "My desigwhatnow?" Whirl makes the 'zipping' motion over where his mouth would be if he had one. "Understood." "They didn't do any damage last time a few of them were in here," Fireflight muses as he looks around the repair bay. "They sure made a mess of the museum back when it was new, though. And of everyone else around," he looks over his own body. The hovercraft transforms, up into his monolithic robot mode, "Designation," it repeats, insistant. Taken aback, Quickswitch was..How could he not know his own designation? "I am Autobot assault unit, Quickswitch," the comments regarding the Junkions are forked into a subroutine for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Quickswitch" Mishap replies, holding out his free hand. "I'm Mishap. So uh.. what's your designation?" "They make a mess of everything," Whirl quips to Fireflight. "Their repairs are crude and their bedside manner is...something to be desired." Another drink sip. "But, that is to be expected. Just look at them." "Agreed," Quickswitch scoffs an an aside to the other Wrecker, "And we shouldn't be trusting that femme into our ranks," a pause, "High Command must know the situation better than we do.." Mishap lowers his hand, since Quickswitch doesn't seem interested in shaking it. "Huh. Friendly type" he remarks to himself. "I wonder if Paradigm knows what my designation is." Whirl frowns. Kind of. Okay, he can't, but pretend he is. "I am very surprised that they let her in as one of us. It is completely unheard of." "Designation. It's Quickswitch, man. Nice to meet you, Mishap," the Sixchanger grins, but looks at the hand curiously, not understanding, "Huh, must be one of those human things. Nah, your designation is your personal unit identification. I think the humans call it a name." Whirl was actually curious as to what designation meant, but didn't want to ask, lest he look like an idiot. "Oh my NAME" Mishap replies. "Right. Why didn't you say so in the first place? I thought it was something like my job or whatever." And it's just as well, since Mishap doesn't know if he HAS a job. He's just found an empty room and so far no-one's kicked him out. "...It is completely irregular," the assault unit responds, vocalization tightening, "And also completely dangerous. The next time we turn around, they might be allowing the ENEMY right into our fraggin ranks!" Since everyone's talking about some femme or the other, Mishap begins wandering around the medbay in the background, idly poking at things. "/Completely/," Whirl says with a nod. "They were a liability before, what is stopping them from becoming one again?" He finishes his drink and tosses the can behind him because he is a terrible litterbug. "I am referring to, of course, the 'juice' incident." Giant Post-It Note This is a 2' by 2' yellow square of paper with a tacky side that was found stuck to Vigil's limbless torso when Megatron fired it at Autobot City out of a catapult. The note reads: 'Dear Rodimus Prime: Stop sending me your extra morons. I have enough already. Sincerely, Megatron.' You take Giant Post-It Note. "Well, it's.." Quickswitch struggles to explain, grateful for the sudden interjection by Mishap, diversion, "..it's sort of both, I think. Anyway, ..the higher ups must know what they're doing. We have to trust them." Whirl crosses his arms, "I suppose you are right, my large friend." He rolls his head over to one side, "But enough about that. Why are you even here? You do not appear to be injured." "I felt like coming here instead of the lab for a change," Quickswitch responds to the single-optic, still smiling, "I needed a system diagnostic, just to be on the safe side. If I went upstairs, I'd be there all cycle." "Hey, where do they keep the high grade energon around here?" Mishap asks, rifling through a storage closet. "And the additives? I've got a splitting headache, I need some medicating." "Oh! You should have said something earlier! I just happen to be a certified system diagnoser!" Whirl states, reaching into his cockpit and pulling out a very unconvincing I.D card with the words 'Systtem Diagnorser' on it. "Oh no no! I don't want to take up your time!" Mishap replies, straightening up and wandering over to have a look at the pink sign, his lips moving silently as he reads it. "I can help myself. No need for me to trouble you." Silverbolt comes back into the med bay with his arms crossed.....and, of course, peers around the place. Quickswitch peers at the I.D. card, somewhere between skeptical and grinning lopsidedly, "I thought you were an aerial terror specialist, man," Quickswitch chuckles as he sits down, "Just a surface scan," he tells the medics. "Good cycle, Silverbolt, sir," Quickswitch greets, as monitors are hooked up to him, monitors that give off very strange readings, resulting in some puzzled looks, "Why they couldn't burden the Decepticons," Quickswitch mutters. Mishap, with his finely honed sense of when someone is looking at him, turns to smile at Silverbolt and give him a thumbs up in a totally not suspicious way. "I'm both. I'm an Aerial Terror Specialist, a Licensed Inspector, and a Certified System Diagnoser," Whirl says. "I...I had a lot of jobs before joing the Wreckers." Springer enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Springer has arrived. Silverbolt nods his head to Quickswitch before looking to Whirl. "really? I was created to be part of the Aerialbots.......Don't need anything else. My team keeps me on my toes." "I'm pretty sure I was created to be a cleaning mech" remarks Mishap to no-one in particular as he turns back to the sign. "You know, soaping down femmes, applying wax, buffing.." Washrack This is a wash rack for scout thingamjigs, it is usualy very, very dirt. Now however it has been pains takingly cleaned and degunked. It positively shines with cleanliness, it is so clean that it would make Red Alert deliriously paranoid about exactly why it is so utterly and unargueably clean. Not really but still. In a attempt to prolong the time between cleanings a advisory sign has be posted within direct view, it depicts a chibified version of Arcee peering authoritivly backl at the viewer. She ios bent forward at the waist, one hand braced upon her hip while the other waggles a finger towards onlookers. Her mout his open as if caught in mid-sentance. The pictures caption reads as such: "You're Mommabot doesn't work here, clean up after yourself." The text really is in pink. Pink like the color of spilled energon. You take Washrack. Springer glances around at today's residents at the Autobot Repair Bay. He quickly picks out Whirl and Quickswitch, looking them over for obvious signs of system damage...like, oh missing limbs or gaping rents in exterior armor esposing the internal systems. Doesn't seem to be, but he has one more step in his highly technical damage assessment procedure. "You guys in one piece?" MANY YEARS AGO ON CYBERTRON A younger Whirl is standing on a street in Iahex when a souped up looking car rolls up to him. "Hey, you. Wanna make some money?" Whirl thinks for a moment, and then steps into the vehicle before being driven off into a dark alleyway. NOW Whirl sighs. "It was a different time, Silverbolt. A robot needed to do whatever he could to make rent." "Jobs..?" Quickswitch murmurs. He hadn't actually 'joined' the Wreckers, and had no concept of what it meant to have a civilian designation, "..I was created to.." he puzzles uncomfortably into silence. "The Junkions, Silverbolt, why they couldn't plague the Decepticons with their presence instead of ours," Quickswitch asserts after a moment. "You were created to the Junkions? Wow. And I thought I had it rough" Mishap shakes his head. "Still no sign of any high grade though. Or any Soma." "Oh, yes, Springer, sir. I'm at 98% efficiency, if these readings are correct," Quickswitch has the medics disconnect the painfully fluctuating readings and waves them away with a smile, not to be so concerned, "I wasn't created by those pathetic--" he glowers, suddenly, "I was created by a genius engineer," his voice takes on a reverent quality, of whomever it was that designed him. "I am at, er, normal efficiency?" Whirl says. "I am really only here because I have nothing better to do." And also because he loves gossping, the diva. "Really? Lucky you" Mishap replies, picking up his burlap sack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Well, must run, got to continue on with this excercise." The minibot makes to sidle past the larger mechs and out of Medbay. Silverbolt looks over towards Springer. "What're they up to Springer?" No nonsense as usual. "or is it just increased activity at the moment?" "Oh. Decepticons." Whirl sounds very unimpressed. "Wait. Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Is Ramjet up there?" The quiet concern and even sudden relief Quickswitch feels as Springer says a thing or two, in his processor is blotted out by the sudden snarl twisting up his features, as he all but leaps from the medical table, shifting forms violently and coming to rest on four paws, "Got it, Springer--" I need to stop calling him, sir.. "It's been too damned long since the Wreckers were called to action," an inactivity he disapproved of, "When and where!" Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into an assault beast. Assault Beast (Quickswitch) fixes a slitted gaze toward Mishap. Springer watches Mishap go, still not sure whether he likes the little mech or not. On the one hand he's got a roguish streak like Springer himself...on the other hand he doesn't seem like much in a fight, he seems more like a swindler, and there's still that whole 'Gantry incident'. Anyway, Springer steps aside to clear the exit from the repair bay. "I don't know what they're up to, and I don't know who's up there at the moment." He shrugs. "For that matter, who cares? No need to play favorites, Whirl." "Ahh!" Mishap cries out, as Quickswitch transforms into a frightening beast, then gives Mishap the evil eye. Almost as quick as the assault mech, the minibot transforms, his burlap sack full of stuff ending up in one of the containers either side of his back wheel. Tyres skidding on the medbay floor, he high-tails it out of there. With cowardly speed, Mishap's body twists and compacts into the form of a futuristic Tec-Bike. Mishap begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Assault Beast (Quickswitch). Assault Beast (Quickswitch)'s jagged mouth opens, "Hey--what's his hurry?" he looks back over at Springer. "It's just that, I mean, he, I need to..eheheh..and my hand, what I mean to say is..." Whirl comes off as a complete idiot as he struggles to best convey his thoughts. "Nnng, smash his face in!" Silverbolt chuckles at that. I think you scared him, Quickswitch. You are carrying: Washrack Giant Post-It Note Beaten Metal box Cardboard box A Good Book